Missing but back again
by ilovereading321
Summary: When Kili goes missing as a dwarf child his family are devastated but when they find a boy at Beorns house maybe they will be reunited once more. Some Kiliel romance but pairing will eventualy change. (Story's better than summery, I promise). ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing but back again.**

**I do not own THE HOBBIT or THE LORD OF THE RINGS.**

**AU with some cannon events. **

_Once long ago, there were rumours of a little ghost boy living in the woods located near Beorns house._

_He was never seen, rarely heard and …. did I mention this boy was me?_

_Now I am no ghost, still not._

_No, my name is Kili son of Dis, Sister-Son of Thorin Oakensheild. _

_And this is my story. _

_It all started when I was 30 years old…_

My eyes flickered open. The only thing above me was the blue sky, water lapped at my feet and in my hand was a toy bow with my name engraved on it.

_Kili._

My head was pounding and when I brought my hand to it, it came away bloody.

Suddenly a man was towering over me. I yelped startled and shielded my face. I peeked through my fingers at the bear-like man.

"You're a long way from home, little fox," he said softly not wanting to startle me more.

"I don't know where home is, sir," I said softly, lowering my hands a little.

"Come with me, Little fox and I'll patch up your head," he told me holding out his hand.

I timidly lowered my hands and walked forwards a few steps before slumping to the ground and clutching my head. The last thing I heard was "It's okay, little Fox. I got you,"

And the world went black.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

When I woke up my head was significantly less painful and I was lying on something soft. Next to me was a fox, who after seeing my eyes flutter open trotted out of the room.

It returned after a minute with the bear-like man following after it.

"Ah, you're awake!" he boomed and I cringed away from the noise. "Drink this, little fox."

He handed me a mug filled with milk and herbs and I gingerly took a sip from it and after the pain in my head dismissed a little more I started drinking it properly.

"Thank you, sir," I told the large man, after I had finished my drink.

"None of that, my name's Beorn," he said holding out a hand for the mug.

"My name's Kili," I offered and hesitated, "I don't know who my parents are though."

"Why not, Little Fox?" asked Beorn confused.

"I can't remember! I remember kind eyes and a brother but nothing else!" I shouted nearly hyper-ventilating.

"Shhh, calm down, Little Fox!" Beorn told me as the fox snuggled up to me.

"It seems Shar likes you," he said raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, can you remember anything from your past?"

"I-I think my brother's name was Fili, but I always called him Fee," I told him nervously, remembering a time of laughter.

_Flashback._

"_Can't get me Fee!" I shouted over my shoulder at a blond boy._

"_Can too, Kee!"_

_End flashback._

''Um, I am a dwarf and I have a mother, a brother and an uncle. We were attacked by Orcs and I was thrown into the river after being hit by an axe. That's all'' I said, now at ease with the larger man.

''Hmm, okay'' he said. ''I don't know much about dwarfs but I know they hate being cooped up inside, so when you're better, you may come and go as you please. Just, try not to run into anymore Orcs, Okay?''

"Really?" I asked, peering up at him.

"Of course, little fox," he said softly.

"Thank you!" I told him pulling him into a hug.

"No problem, little fox, but now we must get some food into you. You need food to feel better'' he said laughing.

''Yes Beorn'' I said, as my stomach grumbled.

He just laughed harder.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

**End of chapter 1. Yes, I know it's short but it's only the prologue. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**UPDATE: ALL CHAPTERS ARE BEING REDONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME to the new update of missing but back again. **

**My plot and muse work really fast so here's the next update BTW if anyone has a better name LET ME KNOW. Please.**

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

_Years later. (A month before the company reaches Beorns house)_

''Beorn, I'm here!'' I shouted, walking into Beorns house.

''Out back with the horses!'' he shouted back.

''I have something to tell you!'' I almost sang, running out. Shar trotted at my heels. I was wearing a pale brown tunic and boots. My bow hung at my side and my quiver was thrown over my back.

''What is it Kili?'' he said, sighing as I fell over some hay.

''I remembered my mother's name _and_ my uncles name!'' I exclaimed.

''What are they, little one?'' I scowled at him.

''I am NOT little. I am a DWARF!'' I shouted at him.

''Fine, fine. So what is your mother's name?'' he asked with an amused smile on his face.

''Dis is my mother's name and Thorin is my Uncles name!'' I told him, bouncing with joy.

''Okay, I will ask Gandalf next time I see him, if he knows who either of them are and I'll keep your name out of the conversation,'' Beorn said happily, tending to the horses as we spoke.

I turned to leave and practice with my bow when he said;

''Remember, be on guard. The Orcs are getting closer.''

''I will,'' I promised him before heading out the door, Shar on my heels.

_One month later._

I cursed in Khuzdul.

The Orcs were in the forest. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not caring about sound, only caring enough to get back to Beorns house.

'I think their following someone or something,' I thought to myself.

They would come while I was at that river. Does it attract them or something?

I renewed my efforts to get back to Beorns house, as I heard them gaining on me. I crashed through the door, and fell heavily onto the hay. I got up and ran to the door, looked out and gasped. There were people at the gate! I ran out the door to the gate and undid the latch.

''Come on, get into the house!'' I screamed at them.

I ushered them through. I didn't care if they saw my face; they were people who needed help. I was focused on getting them into the house and didn't notice the strange looks they were giving me or the gasp the blond one let out when he saw me.

''Get in now!'' I screamed at them.

As the last one ran in, I ran in myself and closed the door behind me.

''Are any of you injured?'' I asked them.

I didn't receive any answer. I turned around to see if they were injured and I gasped.

'They look familiar!' I thought to myself, running my gaze over each of them.

Then my eyes reached the leader and the blond one. I knew them. In fact I knew most of these dwarfs. But as I trained my gaze on the blond one, he let out a gasp to mirror mine.

My mind had frozen and he breathed one word.

''_Kili?''_

**(AN I was going to stop it here but my muse was bugging me)**

The company froze at that one word and my mind slowly unfroze.

''Fili?'' I asked him, unsure of myself.

''Kili? You- you're alive? W-what?'' he rushed forward to hug me.

''Fili! Fili. I remember now. Your name is Fili, that's Uncle Thorin- but who are the rest?'' I asked him, tears gathering in my eyes as I was assaulted by a memory. I slumped in Fili's arms.

_Flashback._

''_Uncle Thorin, can we please go to the stream? Pleeeeeeeease!'' we begged him._

''_Fine,'' he sighed in defeat. _

_We gathered our weapons and headed off to the stream._

_I was practicing shooting while Fili and Uncle Thorin were gently sparing, when the Orcs ambushed us._

_I started to run over to Uncle Thorin and Fili when an Orc's axe hit my head. I was thrown into the river, hearing my brother scream my name._

''_KILI!''_

_End flashback._

''Kili! Kili! Wake up'' shouted Fili, shaking me.

I gasped coming aware.

''Fili!'' I gasped my hands reaching out to him.

''Right here Kee, right here,'' I heard him say gently.

I opened my eyes to see I was at Beorns house, in my brothers' arms with Shar nestled at my side.

''Are you okay Kee?'' asked my brother.

''I'm fine,'' I told him. ''Just a memory.''

''What memory?'' asked Uncle Thorin from next to me. I gasped, I hadn't seen him there.

''The Orc attack,'' I told him.

Fili's face clouded over, no doubt remembering the Orc attack himself.

''Let me see your head,'' demanded Uncle Thorin gently.

I turned the back of my head to him, so he could see the scar there. He cursed softly in Khuzdul, seeing the scar.

It was the size of his clenched fist.

''Kee?'' Fili asked softly. ''Can I see it?''

In response I turned so the back of my head was now facing him. He gasped. I turned back to him and saw tears in his eyes.

''How,'' he asked, ''Did you survive that?''

''Beorn,'' I said simply.

''Remind me to thank him later,'' requested Uncle Thorin.

''Where is Beorn?'' I asked.

''Right here,'' said a voice from the shadows.

''Beorn, how many times have I asked you not to do that?'' I asked him, irritated.

''Lost count at 70,'' he smirked.

''Kee,'' Fili hesitated. ''Will you tell us what you remember and what you've been doing all these years?''

''Well, it started when I woke up on a river bank…''

###############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Love it. Hate it.**

**Review and tell me.**

**If anyone has any ideas for pairings tell me.**

**BTW Kili/Tauriel is the side pairing. I will let you guess the main one.**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day aren't you lucky.**

**Please review and tell me what you think also if you spot any mistakes tell me I have no beta only spellcheck.**

**On with the story!**

**###################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I awoke to the murmurings of voices. I lay next to Fili and noticed his eyes flutter open.

We were exhausted after last night. I told the company what I remembered and what I had been doing for 21 years and Fili told me tales of our childhood.

I was also (re?)introduced to the rest of the company.

Their names are Oin, Balin, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Gloin, Ori, Bilbo Baggins (A hobbit burglar), Gandalf (The wizard) and of course Fili and Uncle Thorin.

They are on a quest to steal the Lonely Mountain back from Smaug.

And the best thing. _I'm going with them!_

We're leaving later today and we must go through Mirkwood.

That's the woodland realm where the wood elves live.

''Ki'' Fili said shaking me. ''Time to wake up''

''I'm up'' I mumbled sleepily, I don't do mornings.

''You never liked mornings'' Fili laughed softly.

''Glad to see you find me amusing'' I said, playfully scowling at him.

Fili just smirked.

''Come on we're leaving soon. You'll need to say goodbye to Beorn. And I need to say thank you to him'' Fili told me, instantly waking me.

''I'm up now'' I said jumping to my feet and grabbing Fili's hand to stop myself falling over.

We walked over to Beorn who was tending to an injured animal.

''Beorn'' I started. ''Thank you. For everything''

''Master Beorn, I would like to formally thank you for saving my brother's life. The house of Durin is forever in your dept'' Fili said, bowing deeply.

''Thank you Master Kili. Call me Beorn'' Beorn said, smiling at Fili.

''Only if you call me Fili'' Fili shot back with a smile.

''Deal'' he agreed laughing.

I looked over to Uncle Thorin, who was watching me carefully, like he expected me to disappear in a puff of smoke at any moment.

I smiled at him and waved.

He smiled back and seemed slightly bashful for getting caught. He turned his attention back to Dwalin whom he was conversing with about the journey through Mirkwood.

As Fili and Beorn had finished their conversation, me and Fili walked over to Uncle Thorin. As we were walking I noticed something.

''Ha'' I cried, ''I'm taller than you''

I did a little victory dance and he playfully glared at me.

Bombur and the hobbit, who were packing for the journey snorted and Fili turned his glare on them.

When we reached Uncle Thorin, Fili (who had finally stopped glaring) said.

''It's only fair, I got the brains, you got the height''

''Hey'' I shouted, glaring at him.

''Fili'' Uncle Thorin started, ''That's not true, he could be smarter than you and besides, your both smaller than me'' he ended with a smirk.

In synchronisation, we turned our glares on him.

''Unfair'' we grumbled as one, then smirked at each other. Talking in synchronisation would be a great way to annoy everyone.

Uncle Thorin groaned. ''What did I do to deserve this. I hate it when you two talk in sync''

''The rest of the company are going to kill you'' we said sweetly.

In response, he groaned again.

#########################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later we were traveling on ponies Beorn lent us to get us to the edge of Mirkwood Forest.

When we reached Mirkwood, we dismounted the ponies and they galloped back to Beorn.

''Well what now'' Me and Kili asked in sync, eliciting groans from the company and several glares thrown in Uncle Thorins direction.

''This is where we part I'm afraid'' said Gandalf. ''See you on the other side and Don't stray from the path'' he shouted over his shoulder galloping away.

''Well that was mean'' Fili and I huffed in unison.

''Come on we better get walking'' Uncle Thorin said.

A few steps into the forest and everything was gloomy. The trees overlapped above our heads, blocking out all light.

''I thought elves like light'' I whispered to Fili and he just shrugged.

_A few days later_

We had been walking for a week when we came across the stream.

Remembering Gandalf's advice we did not touch the water for fear of death.

''Hey look, there's a boat'' shouted the Hobbit.

''Joy, it's on the other side of the river. How are we meant to get it?'' Fili and I said in sync.

''Use the rope you dimwits'' shouted Uncle Thorin, annoyed at us because the company was forever giving him death glares because we wouldn't stop speaking in sync.

I was chosen to throw it because I had the best aim in the company being the archer.

It took a few tries but I finally got it. Me and Fili pulled it across together and went across first.

We all made it to the other side and the Hobbit offered to climb up into the trees to see how far away we were from the edge of the forest.

When he went up we were attacked by spiders.

_Hours later_.

My eyes opened when the Hobbit cut through the web I was wrapped in. He gestured for me to pick up Fili's sword' and my bow and pointed to the web that looked about my brothers size.

I ran silently over and carefully cut through the web surrounding my brother and he gasped as he became awake.

''Ki?'' he whispered to me.

I nodded silently and held out his sword for him to take. As he took it I mimed slicing through the webs of the company.

He understood what I was trying to say and quickly cut through the web surrounding Uncle Thorin.

Between the two of us and the burglar everyone was soon freed but then Bifur stepped on a twig.

Immediately the spiders turned their attention to us and everyone was fighting for their lives. Just when we all thought that we would die an arrow sailed through the air and impaled itself in a spider.

When the fight looked like it had ended, I got pounced on by a spider.

I fought it off with my sword and an arrow impaled its skull.

The red haired Elf had just saved my life.

######################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tell me what you think and please Review. You'll get a shirtless Kili hug! (Isn't he sooooooo hot)**

**Some Kiliel moments will be coming soon and I don't write smut.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome to the next update of ****Missing but Back Again.**

**Thanks to Padfootkicksbutt for her/his review.**

**On with the story.**

################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over to the red haired elf and nodded at her to show her my thanks.

''Are you ok'' asked Uncle Thorin, concerned.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' I replied, a little shakily and grasping on to Fili who had come over to help me up.

The elves rounded us up and took us to Mirkwood Castle. I noticed Bilbo was missing and said it to Fili.

''Its fine. He tends to go missing then come back at the most unexpected moment'' Fili whispered to me.

_At Mirkwood._

Just before we were thrown into the cells, Fili pressed something into my hand. He mimed slipping it into his pocket and I understood what he was trying to say.

As I slipped the stone into my pocket, I caught the gaze of the red haired elf again.

'_She's really pretty'_ I thought to myself, studying her.

Her red hair seemed to glow, her green eyes were piercing, like they were staring into my soul.

When we were chucked into my cell, and the Elven guards were gone, I took the thing Fili had slipped me out of my pocket. It was a stone with markings carved into it in Khuzdul. I could easily read it. It said.

_Stay alive. You promised._

I did promise Fili that on the night they agreed to take me on the quest.

_Flashback._

_They had just finished telling me about the quest._

''_I want in'' I said firmly._

_Uncle Thorin and Dwalin exchanged glances. I could tell they didn't want me to stay but they were worried about me coming- and Mom getting their heads for letting me come._

''_I agree'' said Fili softly. ''At least we would have him with us, instead of being worried about him''_

_I lightly scowled at him, he had been like a mother hen for the last 4 hours._

''_Fine'' Uncle Thorin sighed, knowing he couldn't win. ''Fili have you sent a raven to your Mother yet?''_

''_I'll get right on it. Ki can help me'' he said, slightly sheepish._

_As we walked over to the table, Fili appeared deep in thought._

''_Ki, you have to promise me something'' he said to me, his tone soft._

''_Okay. What is it'' I asked, curious._

''_You have to promise to stay alive'' he said softly, almost whispering it to me._

''_I promise'' _

_End flashback._

From my cell I could just about see Fili.

I nodded at him and mouthed 'I promise'

He looked relived and nodded back to me, concern clear in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'I'm fine' to him. The fussy mother hen.

He nodded back to me and gestured to me to look at Uncle Thorins cell. I could barely see it, but I could just make out an Elf taking him out.

His eyes were slightly wild and worried, looking around for me and Fili. I waved at him and smiled slightly, fingering the wound on my stomach I had gotten a few years back, when an Orc attack caught me off guard. Luckily, I hadn't been cut with a poisoned blade but the blood loss had nearly killed me. Beorn had saved me- again, by keeping calling on the village healer, who was a man.

It wasn't the first time Beorn had saved my life and it certainly wasn't the last.

I decided to lie down and get some sleep; I knew I wouldn't have much sleep for a while.

I opened my eyes to the sound of approaching footsteps, it was the red haired elf.

I started fiddling with my stone as she came nearer until she finally stopped outside my cell.

''What's that'' she asked, in a soft voice.

''Something my brother gave me to remember my promise to him'' I replied after a moments hesitation.

''What promise'' she asked coming closer.

I started throwing the stone up and catching it, debating internally.

''I promised to stay alive so I could see my Mother after 21 years'' I replied looking down.

''21 years?'' she asked, surprise colouring her tone.

''I lost all my memories after being thrown into a river in an Orc attack when I was a child'' I explained and stopped flicking my stone to finger my head wound.

''That's unfortunate'' she said, sadness creeping into her tone.

''Yes, it's a pity. I may never see my mother again'' I said, a single tear rolling down my face and I resumed flicking my stone.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes then she gave me a nod and continued on her way.

''Wait'' I called to her, ''what is your name?''

''Tauriel'' she replied, turning to smile at me, then turning away she said ''be careful with that stone''

Then she was gone.

I heard guards coming bringing back Uncle Thorin.

''Did he offer you a deal?'' asked Oin.

''Yes and I told him he could'' here Uncle cursed in Khuzdul.

''Well there goes our last chance at getting out of here'' said Oin, sighing.

''We're never gonna make it to the mountain, are we?'' asked Ori.

''Not in here, you're not'' said Bilbo, appearing with a bunch of keys.

He started going round letting everyone out. When I was let out I ran to Fili and Uncle Thorin, who looked impressed with The Burglar.

As we made our way down, I knew it would take a miracle to ever see Tauriel.

The rest of the company were asking Bilbo why were we in the kitchens and I exchanged a smirk with Fili. If they thought that they would be getting a break from twin speech they thought wrong.

When Bilbo told us to get into the barrels, we were all confused but when Uncle Thorin told us to do as he said, then we all climbed in.

Then the Hobbit pulled the lever and we were flung into icy cold water.

#################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Should I have Kili shot by the arrow or narrowly avoiding it? Tell me what you think in a review or a PM.**

**Please Review and get a shirtless Kili hug!**

**Oh yeah, should I do a series of one-shots on Kili growing up and Fili after the battle.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. How are ya all? Thanks to everyone who followed or favourite my story.**

**There's a good Kili/OC, Thorin/OC story. It's called 'Being Hunted, Injured, Lost, Insulted And Loved'. There's two OC's that come from our world who Gandalf kidnapped. Read it!**

**On with the story!**

#############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Wheeeeee'' I cried out as we went down a waterfall.

I could see my brother shaking with laughter in the barrel in front of me.

Uncle Thorin cursed in khudzle and shouted ''ELVES!''

Dwalin cursed louder ''ORCS!''

I quickly got out my bow (don't ask me where I hid that, I'm not telling!) and grabbed some arrows I had spotted in the kitchen and started firing.

I was focused on firing and didn't realise about the gate until it was nearly too late.

''Hold onto my barrel'' I told Fili, jumping out to pull the lever and narrowly missing an arrow that shot past my leg.

I jumped off the bridge and into my barrel, avoiding an axe in the nick of time and grabbing 2 swords that Tauriel had left on the ground.

I was surprised, it was Uncle Thorins sword and Fili's sword.

I nodded in the direction I had spotted Tauriel just seconds ago.

As we lost the Orcs, we also lost the Elves.

I looked around to spot Fili and saw him shaking his head at me, a big smile on his face.

As we came upon a shore we paddled over to it and looked for any injuries among each other.

No one had anything serious a few bumps and bruises maybe but that was it.

''Hey Uncle Thorin, I found your sword!'' I shouted to him. ''You too Fili!''

They walked over to me and Fili gave me a big hug.

''Thank you Kili!'' said Uncle Thorin, coming over to hug me.

###############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry guys, I'm having writers block on this story, there's no ideas in my head, even this chapter seemed forced so I won't be updating this story for a while. SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. How are ya all? Thanks to everyone who followed or favourite my story.**

**Thanks to Thora Ironhand for her reviews.**

**I've put up another story but I might take it down because the writing's terrible.**

**On with the story.**

**Okay this chapter's just the letter from Fili and Kili's letter to Dis.**

**##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Dear Mother,_

_You are going to regret not coming on this journey because you'll never guess who we found at a shape-shifters house._

_WE FOUND KILI!_

_He's writing a letter as well. It seems that Beorn (the shape-shifter) found Kili by a river after the raid. Until recently, he could only remember my name, only a month ago he remembered your name as well as Uncle Thorins name._

_Kili has a huge scar on the back of his head from where the Orcs axe got him. It's the size of Uncle Thorins clenched fist. He's coming with us on the journey because otherwise we would only be distracted thinking about him._

_He can't wait to see you again and he's finished his letter (which seems a good deal longer than mine)_

_No one was hurt after the Orc attack and it was really a bonus, because Kili was the one to let us into Beorns house._

_Uncle Thorin is so happy he is smiling!_

_Love,_

_Fili._

_####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Dear Mother,_

_Hello. What are you meant to say to someone you haven't seen in years? I'll tell you how Beorn found me._

_I woke up by a river with my toy bow by my side and got confused to where I was, who was I, etc. and I picked up my bow and started running. I smacked into Beorn and he helped me back to his house and took care of my head. He took care of me, taught me how to fight and supplied me with food._

_He treated me like family. I owe my life to him, several times over. _

_Fili's acting like a mother hen, Uncle Thorin keeps looking at me like I'm gonna disappear in a puff of smoke and the rest of the company (well, the dwarfs) nearly went into shock seeing me. Dwalin went white!_

_Love you,_

_Kili._

_####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Dis POV._

I watched a raven winging its way towards me and wiped the tears from my eyes. It wasn't worth crying about, Fili was sending news now.

As the raven dropped the letter into my hand, I noticed it felt a great deal heavier than usual. I opened the envelope and two letters fell out. I opened the smaller one first.

As I read through it tears ran down my face, they had found my baby after all these years!

I opened up the other letter and I soon started sobbing. My baby had nearly died, several times!

I ran back into the hose and suited up in all my armour. I got a bunch of supplies and weapons, more than I would need but if I was going to find the company, I was going to bring them supplies too.

I ran down to the stables and tacked up the fasted pony.

It was time to find my son.

######################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Next chapter is Dis finding her sons where Bard would've found them.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and the review offer still stands,**

**REVIEW and get a shirtless Kili hug!**

**Bye now.**


End file.
